Feelings Before an Invasion
by TsukiUzumaki16
Summary: Aang and Katara are left alone to pack up camp before the invasion. Katara realizes that Aang might not come back and so does Aang. Who will reval thir feelings first. *first ever one-shot*


Hey! If you know me from my other 2 stories Avatar Malia: The Moon Spirt's Daughter and Backwards Love (if you dont, go cheack them out;-)) I appoligize for not updating for awhile, ok a long time. Im working on them best I can. I'm in a small writers block.

Well I hope you enjoy this. Im a HUGE Kataang fan, sorry Zutara people, and I just got done reading a few Kataang stories and I thought I'd try out a Kataang one-shot. Be nice its my first.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or the characters.

Summary- Takes place in Episode 'Day of Black Sun'. Sokka and Toph leave to help bring in the ships leaving Katara and Aang alone to clean up the camp. Katara realizes that Aang might not come back, Aang realizes this too. Who will reval their feelings first?

Katara went around the group and handed out cups of water to Toph and Sokka. She looked up to see Aang sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking out over the ocean. Blushing Katara bended water from the petcher and into the small cup she held. Once the cup was filled she walked over to Aang. She stood beside him staring at his face. His eyes were closed and he breathed in deeply. The ugly purplish bags under his eyes were gone from getting a real nights sleep. Katara sat down slowly and set the cup in his hand that laid in his lap.

Aang opened his eyes slowly and looked over to Katara. She smiled at him. Aang smiled back forgeting the butterflies that were in his stomache. Aang brought the cup to his lips and sipped slowly. Katara put a gentle hand on his shoulder and he blushed at her touch.

"Its dad!" Sokka shouted suddenly making Aang and Katara jump. Aang spilt his water all over him, Katara giggled, Aang joined in and bended the water from his pants and back into the cup.

Katara looked out over the ocean and saw water tribe ships sailing to the shore of the island. Katara suddenly felt excited to see her father again, everyone in fact.

"Katara, you and Aang clean up camp and me and Toph will bring in the ships." Sokka said jumping up and grabbed Toph's hand and led her down to the shore.

Katara sighed and grabbed Aang's hand and helpped him to his feet, "Faster we are done with camp faster we can get this over with." she said.

"Yeah," Aang nodded and started rolling up Sokka's sleeping bag. Toph was right it did smell funkey. Katara rolled up her bag and other of her belongings and loaded them on Appa. She pulled out her water tribe clothing. Holding the clothing in her hands she remebered the day she first found Aang. Smiled remebering the penguin sleding he'd talked her into. She looked at Aang thinking about how much the both of them had grown up. He was going to kill the Fire Lord, a dangerus man, a man that has ended so many incent people. She knew Aang could defeat him. He was strong and determand. But, what if by some chance he didn't win, what if he didn't return. Katara's eyes glazed over at thought of Aang had lost and didn't return to her. She tried to hold back tears as she contiued to pack.

Aang finished packing and was petting Appa's huge nose, Appa seemed to purr. Suddenly Aang heard a sad sniff.

"Katara?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Katara's voice cracked.

Frightened that Katara might be hurt he jumped up on to Appa's back and found Katara sitting, facing away from him. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?" he asked.

Katara wipped the tears that had manged to escape, "Yes, I'm fine."

Aang didn't buy it, "No your not. What's wrong, are you hurt?"

Katara shook her head. Aang pushed her to face him and stared at her glassy, sapphire eyes, "then what's wrong? Tell me please?" Aang begged.

Katara stared into his stormy grey eyes and suddenly hugged him. Aang was shocked by Katara's move but happily hugged her back.

"Aang, promise me you'll come back." she whispered into his neck. Aang realized then what was wrong.

He blushed, Katara was worried he wouldn't come back, that he would fail. Aang hugged her thighter, "I won't fail agian, Katara." he said into her hair.

Katara pulled back, "But what if by some chance you do and I never see you again, I don't think-" Katara was cut off by Aang's hand.

Aang smiled and pulled his hand away, "I won't. I'm doing this for the world, everyone, but... I'm mostly doing it..." Aang couldn't find a way to get it out right.  
He wanted to tell her how he felt about her.

"For who, Aang?" Katara asked confused.

Aang gave up, tell her now or never, he thought. "Katara, I've always liked you, ever sence the day you pulled me out of the iceburg. I've wanted to tell you but I was either interupted or to chicken to say something." Katara eyes were tearing up at Aang's words, he contiued on, "when I stayed awake those few nights I realized that I'm saving the world for more then just anyone. I'm mostly doing it for you."

Katara stared in shock at Aang's words. Aang was still smiling, happy he finally got to tell her.

"Aang.. I..." Katara didn't know what to say.

Aang's smile slowly faded, understanding. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you only think of me as a friend, I understand. But please know that... that... I-i love you." Aang exhaled sharply, finally he told her.

Suddenly Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and pulled him to her. Their lips meet softly but grow more urgent when Aang kissed back. Katara's hands went to his dark hair. After a few minutes she pulled back, they breathed deeply, their faces red.

"Aang, I feel the same way. I think I knew it offically when Sokka told me you were a powerful bender after the furtune teller told me the man I was gonna merry was a very powerful bender." Aang blushed deepe, remembering that he secretly heard her say that. "I love you, too, Aang." Katara said kissing Aang again gently.

She pulled back and ran her fingers though his black hair, she smiled sadly, "I'm gonna miss your hair." she said.

"Maybe I'll grow it back when this is all over, for you, couse I like it, too." Aang said.

"GUYS! Lets go. We ready to depart!" Sokka said coming back to camp.

Katara and Aang looked at eachother, "Promise me you'll come back." Katara said holding Aang's hand thightly.

"After that, you dont have to worry. I promise." Aang smiled.

Soooooo tell me what you think of my first one-shot!

Review if your excited for The Last Airbender movie! couse I am! And If I can get at least over 5 reviews I'll Dress up as Katara for the premire! So click that pretty butten down there! plz!  



End file.
